Sleep
by Omicron70
Summary: Castiel is finding it difficult to manage his need to sleep. Dean helps.


Many things about humanity puzzled Castiel. Their cleaning rituals, eating habits, things of the like. He learned to understand them better through watching Sam and Dean. He understood other things, too; Such as their longing for acceptance, their need for love. He had thought, or at least hoped, that he would learn more about expressing emotions from them. All he ended up learning was that humans, or at least the Winchester variety, were exceptionally bad at expressing themselves. Or perhaps, they were simply very good at keeping them hidden. Or even - and Castiel thought this the most likely - he was simply bad at reading human emotions.

He tried his best to read the boys. He wanted to understand them. He found it more difficult with Dean, however, because he would always stop whatever he was doing and get a certain look about him whenever he caught Cas staring. He would shuffle his feet, and roll his shoulders, breaking eye contact with the angel to run his eyes downwards. Cas didn't know what any of it meant, though he believed it may be discomfort.

Now though, as he was truly among humanity, he wished he'd paid more attention to the little things Sam and Dean did throughout the day. The important, everyday things like how to brush teeth, how to use a stove, or how to fall asleep. He was having particular difficulties with the last one.

He was laying on the lumpy, too-short couch on the opposite side of the room as Sam and Dean's beds. He could see Sam from his position on the couch. Every now and again he could hear small snufflings and an occasional snore from the younger Winchester. From Dean's bed, he heard only rustling bed sheets and blankets as the other man shifted every few minutes. Castiel was unaware if he was attempting to find a more comfortable position or if he was shifting in his sleep.

He wanted to ask Dean how he was supposed to fall asleep again, but when he'd asked earlier Dean had snapped at him to just close his eyes. He supposed Dean was upset at him for asking so many questions. He also had to be fair to him, as the day had been a long one. Sam's unfortunate condition coupled with Castiel's frustratingly human one was wearing Dean thin. Even Cas could see that much.

Cas tried closing his eyes again. He stilled his body as much as possible and waited. After what felt like too long for Castiel, he turned onto his side as he'd seen Dean do some nights. From this position, he could see the clock on the wall. It read several minutes after one am. The three of them had retired to their respective sleeping places over two hours before. Cas wished he had better instructions than what he'd been given.

"Cas," Dean's voice carried across the room in a low murmur, "You awake?"

Cas took a moment to respond with a quiet, "Yes."

He heard a sigh and more rustling.

"C'mere."

Cas took a minute to process the demand. He left the lump of ugly brown couch he was laying on and approached Dean's bed and stopped beside the empty side.

"What do you need?" he asked, attempting to imitate Dean's low whisper, so as to not disturb Sam.

"Just get in," Dean grumbled.

Cas blinked.

"Into your bed?" Cas cocked his head, watching Dean pull the blankets tighter around his shoulders. "I thought you didn't-"

"Just," Dean emphasizes, "Get in the bed, Cas."

Cas cautiously pulled the covers back enough for him to climb onto the mattress. He laid beside Dean for several moments before Dean shifted to face him. Dean stayed watching Cas' profile for a few more moments before he spoke.

"First of all: Relax. Find a position you find comfortable and try to relax your muscles," Dean instructed in a low whisper.

Cas tried to follow his advice. He turned on his side to face Dean and wiggled around until he felt more at ease. He tried to let his limbs fall loosely from his torso. He loosened his muscles in his back, then turns his blue eyes expectantly back to meet Dean's tired green ones.

Dean swallowed before he continued.

"Try to pretend you're getting heavy. Start with your feet, then your legs, all the way up to your head. Pretend you're so heavy you're making the bed sink, or that you're going straight through the mattress," Dean recited just as he did for Sam when he couldn't sleep as a kid.

"But that-"

Dean made a "shhh" sound, silencing Cas' protests.

Cas closed his eyes and began envisioning what Dean had told him. As he reached his chest, he became aware of how tired he truly was. Making it to his head, he no longer felt the need to toss and turn, just to lie still and keep silent.

Dean smiled and was finally able to close his eyes and fall asleep to the steady sound of Cas' breathing.


End file.
